


【锤基】【小破车】※ Thor让Loki拿刀捅他

by RoseBlack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBlack/pseuds/RoseBlack
Summary: 配对：平行世界的索尔和洛基。说明：NC-18，多心理。





	【锤基】【小破车】※ Thor让Loki拿刀捅他

【锤基】【小破车】※ Thor让Loki拿刀捅他 NC-18

Warning：xing/nu、kou/jiao、全垒打

注意注意：自毁、超级OOC、原世界时间线紊乱、Thor黑化时超级渣

背景：Thor被黑暗粒子附身引诱，用黑暗调♂教的方式对待洛基，Loki因缘巧合穿越主世界，Thor在三年后追来，被主世界还活着的弗丽嘉驱散黑暗粒子。清醒之后的Thor后悔莫及，想方设法试图让洛基恢复从前的样子。第一步，让洛基拿刀捅他。

——“Loki，你终于愿意再捅我了。”

本篇又名《抖S是怎么变成抖M的》

——————————

没错就是之前的那个脑洞。

特么我一边写一边莫名其妙被自己虐哭......泪点太低。

穿越而来的神兄弟用英文名，主世界神兄弟用中文（估计没他们什么事）。

第一辆完整的车，感情戏很多，请读者诸君手下留情。

OOC！OOC！！OOC！！！重要的事情说三遍！

链接见评论。

 

Loki看着Thor塞进他手里的小刀，脸上的神色一点都没变。

他早就知道Thor有追过来的一天，一切反抗都是徒劳，他只能加倍珍惜现在的日子，但是他没想到，他迎来的不是又一次的噩梦，而是Thor把刀塞进他的手里，让自己捅他。

如果是从前的自己，此刻早就不会客气。

可是现在，他怎么敢？

在那一刀之后经历了整整三个月生不如死的他，哪里还敢做什么？

黑色的牢房，暗无天日，法力被封印，四肢被束缚。口枷、催/情......被限制的欲望、变成折磨的快感，三个月，他独自一个人在痛苦中煎熬，身体被Thor攥在手中，在地狱里颠倒徘徊。他哭着向他求饶，以弗丽嘉的名义发誓从此以后做他最卑贱的奴......

身体无法控制的颤抖起来，恐惧、冰冷，战栗的手握不住刀柄，Loki任凭它掉到地上，自己抵着冰冷的墙壁大口大口喘着气，双手捂着头使劲摇着，颤抖的声线毫不留情地剥开他的恐惧：“不......不......我，我不敢了......不要......别......”

不要再把他绑起来......

别再给他的身体用那些东西......

Loki突然很想哭，他不知道他怎么了，他更不知道他和Thor为什么会到如今这个地步。

他比任何人都知道Thor对他的在乎，他的肆意妄为全都是因为他潜意识里知道他的哥哥会包容他，Thor对他的宠爱是他最大的依仗。

可是是什么时候，他的哥哥不再包容他的任性、他的所作所为？

是什么时候，他的哥哥会用那种方式，试图摧毁他所有的尊严和骄傲？

被黑暗粒子附身身不由己？他不信，他一点都不信。

阴谋，是Thor想要找个由头惩罚他的阴谋。

“Loki......”抿着唇内心除了后悔和酸涩什么都没有了的Thor想给Loki一个拥抱，已经蹲下了的Loki突然抬起了头。

“主人......我听话......我听话......”

Loki轻轻说着，那双新绿色眼眸里的悲哀被深埋眼底，用麻木所覆盖。他缓缓勾起嘴角，露出一个近乎谄媚的笑。那张俊美到极致的脸，就算露出的是放在别人身上最让人厌恶的谄媚的笑，也能让人莫名的感到美。

“我听话，我听话......”Loki双眼无神，他跪下来，双手机械性地摸上Thor的腰间，纤长的手指十分熟练地用最快的速度将Thor的裤子扒下，在Thor反应过来之前含住。

他知道复仇者大厦里有一个无处不在的着贾维斯，也知道复仇者联盟的那些人也许正在不放心地监视着他的一举一动，但是他怕什么呢？阿斯加德无人不知无人不晓，曾经意气风发不可一世的阿斯加德小王子如今只是一个人尽可骑的娼妓，他所有的尊严早就已经被Thor亲手碾碎，他在意什么？心死了，他什么都不在意。

身为奴隶，不想被惩罚，就该听话。

“Loki！”Thor感觉不到半丝欲望，他手忙脚乱地推开正为他“服务”的Loki，一切的一切只让他恨不得回溯时间砸死曾经的自己。他的弟弟，他的爱人，他们的未来几乎被他亲手掐断。

“不......别生气......不要......我......我听话......”Loki有些慌，自从他被折磨到发誓自认为奴之后，Thor就很少发火了，上一次Thor被他惹到像现在这样愤怒的时候，他被赤裸着扔在了大殿里，人尽可骑。他树敌太多，那一天是他最不想回忆的一日。

现在是在中庭，他绝对不想再一次重复那场噩梦。

绿眸里满满的惊恐毫不留情地刺痛了Thor，他完全不知道该怎么办，福至心灵，Thor按着Loki的头，对着那张冰凉的薄唇轻轻吻了上去。

“唔——”Loki睁大了眼，亲吻是他的奴隶生涯中从未有过的东西，尽管不知所措，他也只能小心的迎合，不敢有半点退缩——谁知道惩罚会是什么呢？

Thor的亲吻带着歉疚，带着悔恨，带着小心翼翼，传递过来的温情和珍视几乎让Loki想要信以为真。

不！Thor不再是他的哥哥，只是他的主人，忘乎所以的猜测只会给他带来惩罚，他不能因为自以为是的虚假就错判自己的身份。

他不再是那个谎言之神，那个阿斯加德小王子。

他只是个奴隶，只属于Thor的，卑微到极点的性奴。

见好不容易调动起来的一点活力又沉寂下去，Thor十分挫败，或许他选择错了方式。

弯腰将Loki打横抱起，向卧房走去。Thor从来都不是愚笨的人，作为清醒的时候被阿斯加德之灵承认的王，他的俯首和对朋友的亲近是独属于强者的谦逊和温柔，对Loki是对弟弟、对爱人的宠爱和纵容，他或许直爽，但绝不傻。

既然始于床，那就终于床。

要来了吗......

Loki闭上眼睛，掩盖他藏不住的恐惧和苦涩。大脑飞快回忆了几遍，确认刚才他没有做什么会让Thor太过于愤怒的事情，Thor不会惩罚地太狠，这才微微安下一点心。

“Loki，别怕......”

怀里身体的轻颤完全瞒不过Thor，阿斯加德之王一脸的挫败，更多的是对自己的愤怒。

Loki紧闭着眼等待着狂风暴雨的来临，然后等来了一个落在额心的、轻柔的吻。

额心、眉角、眼睫、鼻尖......一路向下吻到脖颈，又从指尖开始，一路向上到锁骨，又一路向下到胸膛、小腹......Thor吻地近乎虔诚。

Loki震惊地睁开眼，别扭如他，也能感受到那一个个吻里的怜爱和珍惜。

可是怎么可能呢？

被最亲近的人伤害，那是名为背叛的裂痕，比任何其他人的伤害都要难以愈合。他的理智相信Thor是被黑暗粒子所引诱和控制，但是情感完全不理会，它固执地告诉他这一切都是Thor为了引诱他犯下错误好惩罚他所设下的骗局，他不能行将就错一步，否则等待他的是望不到底的深渊。

犯下一次的错误怎么能再犯一次？

Loki苦笑着闭上眼睛，他不信，他什么都不信。

认命的空洞染上眼眸，Loki放松身体，麻木地任凭Thor动作，直到他清楚地感受到他的脆弱被一个温暖所包裹。

“主人！”

Loki猛地睁开眼睛，双眸里满满的都是震惊。这么做的从来都是自己，他被各种惩罚逼出来的技术十分好，那句“天生的娼妓”是每一次Thor都会用来“表扬”他的话。

可现在这算什么呢？这算什么呢？

“不......啊啊......主人......我......”

“叫我Thor，”Thor被憋地脸通红，他是第一次做这种事，技巧生疏到可以，万幸他还记得收回他的牙齿，“或者......哥哥。”

哥......哥？

不！他不是！说过，从此以后只许叫他主人，他们从来不是兄弟......

从来不是，无论是曾经，还是现在，亦或未来。

他早就不再抱有奢望，他的人生就是一场场虚假可笑的骗局。

“不，主人，我，我来为您服务吧......”

惶恐几乎要溢出眼眶，试图起身为Thor服务的Loki被Thor轻轻压住，Thor眼里的悲伤几乎遮掩不住，但他只是轻轻舔了舔Loki的顶端，无师自通地做了一个深喉。

“啊啊啊——”

突如其来的刺激像电流一般迅速流窜到他的全身，Loki被刺激地一个挺腰，下意识地想去抓住Thor头发的手僵在半空，转而抓住了身下的床单。

身体难耐地抖动着，眼前的一切天旋地转，浑身失了力气，拼命的忍耐在Thor再接再厉的一个深喉之后顿时宣告失守。

“咳咳咳......”Thor被呛得咳嗽了几声，将嘴里的腥白咽了下去。

他居然射在了Thor的嘴里......

Loki绝望地想，没有机会了，一个星期的炼狱他绝对逃不过。

不，也许他还可以再挣扎一下。

Thor抹了抹嘴，手上已经多了一瓶润滑剂，一根手指试探性的、温柔地进入Loki的后穴。

刚刚恢复一点神志和力气想要跪下给Thor做口/活的Loki僵在了床上。

扩张，对他来说是从没有过的经历。

全程旁观Thor对他施暴的人曾经小心翼翼地问过，但是Thor说，“他是个奴隶，不需要那些。”

......

他早就习惯了疼痛，习惯了身体上无时无刻不存在的伤痕，他是个奴隶，最卑贱的奴隶，他只需要承受，其他的都不需要。

不需要。

不过没关系，Thor想做什么，他都没有办法反抗不是吗？

体内的异物完全没有看起来的那样粗鲁，它十分灵巧，小心触碰着敏感柔软的内里，一点点摸索，小心翼翼地给Loki带来酥麻的快感。

Loki咬着唇，这么久这么久，他第一次在性事上得到Thor赐予的快感，身体的本能让他扭了扭腰，将自己往Thor的手里送。

Thor小心地搜索着，试图找到能让Loki舒服的一点，在指尖不经意间划过一个柔软的小凸起的时候，Loki突然的惊喘让Thor终于露出恢复清醒以来的第一个笑容。

“嗯......啊唔......啊啊......主人......啊......”

被两根手指碾弄着身体最敏感的深处，Loki不敢压抑无论多久依旧觉得有些羞耻的呻吟，清晰地感受到身体里的手指弯曲旋转，指甲轻轻的刮挠，快感和欲望一起升腾，他能感到他的前面已经立了起来，一起立了起来的还有Thor的。

Thor伸进了第三根、第四根手指，努力开拓。他的眼睛有点红，挺立火热的欲望叫嚣着让他狠狠占有眼前绝不会反抗的人，但是理智告诉他，如果他敢，他和Loki就彻彻底底完了。

Loki几乎失控地摇摆着腰，后穴里的手指被拿了出去，瘙痒和渴望缠上他的大脑，让他想被填满、被疼爱，但是曾经的教训让他根本不敢向这个屋子里唯一能满足他的人提出要求。

啜泣呻吟着扭动身体，Loki咬着牙认命，如果这是Thor给他的惩罚，他除了受着还能怎样？

“Loki......想要吗？”Thor用自己的唇摩挲着爱人的唇，低声轻语，“要就说出来......快、慢、轻、重、进、出......你怎么说，我就怎么做，好不好？”

这场欢爱属于你，由你掌控，我来听从。

Loki呜咽着，拼命摇着头，Thor给他上的第一课就是作为一个奴隶的绝对服从。或许现在Thor还有戏弄他的兴致，可若是自己越过了他戏弄自己的底线，也许下一秒，他就会好好重温那些所谓的“教导”。

作为奴隶，他从来没有权利要求什么，趋利避害的本能逼着他对一切屈辱低头服从，服从就会减少伤害，服从就会尽可能地让他避免惩罚。

身体在渴求，可理智迫使他闭上嘴，不发出除了呻吟以外的任何声音。

“Loki......”Thor长叹一声，Loki每个下意识地瑟缩都如同一把刀子，在他的心里狠狠翻搅。

怎样才能让你重新相信我？

Thor放弃了解释和苍白的承诺，用最温柔的力道埋下身体。

他现在说什么Loki都不会相信，那他就用做给他看。一次不行没关系，他有一生的时间来证明，来补偿。他会将因为他的愚蠢和无能而被他伤得体无完肤的爱人牢牢护在心尖，再也不让他受到一点伤害。

“嗯啊......啊啊......唔......啊......”

经过了充分的润滑和扩张，疼痛几乎没有，取而代之的是充实和满足。Thor的手在他的身上抚慰着被冷落的其他敏感点，每一丝快感都浓到极致。唇又一次被吻住，辗转反复，攻城略地，Thor的舌头在他口里翻搅，触摸着每一点丝滑柔嫩。

抚摸、亲吻、律动......热情里带着无法忽视的真心和珍视，像是一场虚幻的梦，可是炙热的温度、纠缠的身体、源源不断的快感、即将到来的高潮，都宣告着这场梦是如此的真实。

他本就敏感自卑，又被如此狠狠伤了一次，内心封闭起来，上了锁，钥匙也不知道哪去了，想抗拒温情但又忍不住渴望。

被拥抱，被呵护，被亲吻......曾几何时，他也在阴暗的角落，小心翼翼地爱着Thor，看着他众星捧月般被人渴慕，渴求着他的光芒照耀着他。

现在的拥抱真的好温暖啊......

可是心为什么那么疼呢？

为什么那么委屈呢？

为什么那么想把自己蜷起来，大哭一场呢？

要赌一次吗？

我能再奢求一次吗？

我能再......信你一次吗？

......

“慢点......哥哥......”

细如蚊呐的声音被阿斯加德之王精准的扑捉，被惊喜扑面砸中的Thor简直不可置信，他呆呆地看着身下的爱人，眼里骤然爆发出精光。

“唔——”

在即将高潮前被停下，难耐的空虚让Loki受不住地呻吟一声，“哥......哥......动，动一动......我，我好难受啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

速度骤然加快，又快又准，Loki随着Thor狂野的力道狂乱地上下起伏，泪水流了下来，低哑的嗓音哀泣求饶：“哥哥，哥哥......慢点，求你......我受不了了啊啊......嗯啊......哥哥......让我，让我射......”

“我们一起——来——”

“哥哥......啊啊啊————！！！！！”

大力的顶弄和前方的套弄迅速将Loki送上巅峰，后穴剧烈收缩，极致美好的感受也让Thor低吼一声发泄了出去。

Thor着迷的看着Loki因高潮的余韵而剧烈的喘息，小声的低泣带着浓浓的鼻音，紧闭着眼也阻不住的泪，然后感觉自己腰间一疼。

Thor几乎是欣喜地笑了——

他的Loki哭得满脸是泪，手里握着一把长度不到三厘米的小刀，一刀插腰。

“Loki，你终于愿意再捅我了。”


End file.
